1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding means at a joint comprising groove and tenon, preferably intended to be joined with glue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prefabricated floorboards which at their edges are provided with groove and tenon are well known nowadays. As these are very easy to install it is possible for the normal handy man to achieve this. These type of floors can be constituted of massive wood, fibre board or particle board. These are often provided with a surface layer, such as lacquer or some sort of laminate. The boards are most often installed by gluing them together via their groove and tenon. It is desired to join the separate boards so closely that the joint becomes practically invisible, which increases the moisture resistance radically. The usable life of the installed floor is hereby also increased. In order to achieve a tight joint, it is essential that glue is used excessively. The clearance in the joint will therefore have to be relatively large in order to be able to force the boards together without having to use special equipment due to the forces that would be needed otherwise. A small clearance will cause a hydraulic resistance caused by the glue captured inside the groove during the joining. The clearance needed will however cause a random discrepancy in the levels between adjacent floorboards. This discrepancy in levels will lead to an increased wear at the joint and that moisture may penetrate the joint. The decorative wear layer, often constituted by lacquer or laminate will hereby often be worn down closest to the joint. The wood fibre will hereby be naked closest to the joint, which in addition to be being unsightly also may cause the fibres to swell when exposed to moisture. This causes the surface layer to rise closest to the edges whereby these edges will be exposed to further wear, which will decrease the useful life of the floor radically.